


You're Running Hot

by Alitomy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Booker Takes Care of Nile, F/M, Nile Gets The Flu, Soft Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: Nile gets the flu.Booker takes care of her.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	You're Running Hot

Nile woke up with a resounding headache. She could feel the pounding in her head as she slowly sat up, groaning as the world spun around her. Steadying herself, she trudged her way downstairs and made it to the living room before she collapsed on the couch, pulling at her long sleeve night shirt to try and cool down. Eventually, she tugged off her shirt and lied on the couch in her crop top and spread her limbs out, taking up its entirety. 

_’Why is it so hot?’_ Her brain mustered up the energy to think the single thought.

The noise inside her mind was so loud that she failed to notice the front door open and close. Booker had returned home with the groceries, and faltered in his step when he noticed Nile laying on the couch. Frowning, he walked over and placed the bags on the coffee table and sat down beside Nile, placing the back of his hand on her forehead and causing the woman to stir. 

“Shh, ma chérie,” Booker whispered, trailing his hand down her face to cup her cheeks. “You’re running hot.” 

“I’m always hot,” Nile grumbled, cracking open her eyes to squint up at Booker. “Can you turn the fan on? It’s so warm.” 

“That’s because you’ve probably got the flu, Nile,” Booker replied and grabbed her shirt that had been thrown to the floor. “Put this back on, I’ll grab you a blanket.” 

Nile lifted her arms, and Booker took that as an opportunity and slipped the shirt on for her before kissing her cheek and standing up again, grabbing the grocery bags. “I’ll make you some chicken noodle soup, alright? You just rest.” 

With a grunt in response, Booker smiled and made his way to the kitchen. 

~

Nile woke up some time later with a blanket tucked around her, feeling sluggish. She didn’t really remember how she got to the couch, but she could smell a hint of deliciousness coming from the kitchen. 

“Book?” She croaked, her voice barely loud enough. Booker poked his head around the corner and smiled, walking out with a bowl of soup and a water bottle in his hands, placing them down in front of Nile before sitting beside her. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, placing the back of his hand on her forehead once more. “Hm, better.” 

Nile reached for the water bottle and took large gulps, sighing as the cool water ran down her throat. Recapping the bottle, she looked at Booker and paused. “Why are you staring at me?” 

“Well, you know I’ve always found you attractive, but you’re so hot right now,” he grinned, letting out a laugh when Nile hit his arm weakly. “Here, eat some soup. We might have you feeling better by the end of the day if we’re lucky.” 

“Will you feed me?” Nile looked at him with the best puppy eyes she could muster, knowing he couldn’t resist. 

He didn’t, and she reclined back against the couch as he picked up the bowl, opening her mouth when he spooned the soup into it. Humming at the taste, Nile closed her eyes and chewed slowly. Booker always made the best chicken noodle soup. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” Booker spoke, pulling Nile back. “You can sleep when you’ve eaten half of this, okay? It will help.” 

Nile groaned but nodded, opening her eyes and only opening her mouth when the metal spoon touched her lips. She watched as Booker placed the bowl on the coffee table and settled himself next to her. He pulled her closer and wrapped the blanket around them both before pulling them down so they were horizontal. 

“You’re gonna get sick too, Book,” Nile mumbled, though she didn’t have the energy to care all that much. She wriggled slightly and got comfortable, pressing her face into Booker’s neck and sighing softly. 

“Well, if I do, then it’ll be your turn to look after me,” he replied, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. “Now sleep, mon amour. You will feel better in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> never in my life did i ever think i would click f/m for a pairing for a fic, but theres something about these two that i love
> 
> follow me on tumblr: alit0my


End file.
